


Good Morning

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [26]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	Good Morning

It was one of those perfect mornings where they could both be lazy. No urgent report to read over, no life or death decisions to make, no drills to run, just a whole day to relax and revel in their victory over Corypheus. After slipping off to her quarters when the party had quietened down a little they had taken their time together. Undressing each other oh so slowly, shedding layer after layer of the persona they had to keep up for the world beyond the door of their rooms. No longer Commander or Inqusitor, no longer Ex-Templar or Dalish Elf, no longer lyrium addict or Herald of Andraste, just a man and a woman very much in love. Her small hands ran over the muscles of his chest and arms appreciatively as he pulled her in close, nibbling her ear as his hands move to caress and squeeze her rear. The night was spent with lazy kisses and unhurried love making, both so glad to be alive and together. The outcome both had longed for but thought all but impossible. Yes they celebrated that victory too.  
Now the sunlight was streaming in through the stained glass windows casting dizzying patterns of colour and light over Cullen's oh so well defined physique.  
Unlike their first night together he was sleeping soundly, untroubled by the nightmares that plagued him and Sarita was watching him fondly, half drunk on the depth of affection she felt. He was snoring softly like the quiet rumblings of a lion before it's roar and his golden curls were loose around his face making him look nearly a decade younger.  
She wondered what he was dreaming of as a the ghost of a smile played over his lips. She wondered if she was in the dream as he so often was in hers. He mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath and she bent forward to press a kiss to his forehead.  
That was the moment he rolled over and accidentally knocked her off the edge of the bed with a loud and most ungraceful thump.

Cullen awoke suddenly with his heart pounding in his chest at the noise. He blinked, bleary eyed in the light of the day to find himself alone in Sarita's bed when he heard a shout of "Fenhedis!" from the floor.

He shifted forward and was greeted by the sight of Sarita sitting naked on the floor and rubbing her head while glaring balefully at him. The glare only intensified when he burst out into a fit of most unfortunate laughter when he realised what must have happened. Laughter that quickly subsided when the covers slipped off the bed and took him down with him courtesy of the foot that had gotten tangled in them. "Fucking Maker's Balls!" He cried out when his leg hit the bed frame with a painful smack.

Now Sarita burst into giggles, her anger worn off and replaced by amusement at their current state. Several times she tried to stop and catch her breath but each time she saw the look on his face it started her up again until she was soon curled up on herself laughing. Tears streaming down her face she eventually calmed enough to smile up at him, "This is not exactly how I imagined us beginning our life together vhenan but all things considered I will take it."

He knelt forward and rubbed his nose against hers. "Really? It is almost exactly how I imagined it." Off her look of confusion he manoeuvred them so that he was now hovering above her, he pressed a kiss to her lips, her chin, the nape of her neck before playfully biting the tip of her ear. "You, me, naked..." He waggled his eyebrows comically and when her face broke out into her brightest smile once again he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

It was well past midday before they finally emerged from her chambers.


End file.
